Duel Academy: Zane and Rau: Cyber Duelists
by Ancient Gear Golem fan
Summary: Rau goes to Duel Academy so he can learn the full potential of himself as a duelist, along with the help of his 'Cyber' deck. Also, Zane has problems in the pro league. How will Zane do in the pro league, and Rau in school? Find out in this story.
1. Making It Just In Time

YuGiOh GX: Cyber Duelist

Chapter 1: Making It Just In Time

* * *

Rau was running down the empty sidewalk, wind running through his hair, as he was trying to make it in time for the Duel Academy entrance exams. He knew he was late, and he didn't want to make a bad impression on the teachers. "Oh, man! I'm already 1 minute behind, I gotta speed things up!" Rau ran to the door as it was closing and caught it just in time. 

"Hey, what do you think that you are doing sir." Said a very perturbed door man.

"I know I m late, but you gotta let me take the tests, PLEASE!" Rau practically begged, he knew this is where he belonged.

The door man thought for a while before replying "All right sir, just follow the colored blue arrows on the floor to find the room where the written test is being held, then follow the red arrows until you find the dueling fields. I'll inform the headmaster of your arrival." The door man then turned around and headed straight for the dueling fields.

Rau ran into the testing room to find it nearly empty, there were a few people checking over their answers. Rau went up to the teacher and received a test packet, and answered every question to his ability. After he was finished with the testing packet, Rau followed the red arrows on the ground to find the field test area. He walked in and found a depressed boy walking off the field, which gave him the feeling the young applicant had lost his duel. Rau walked up to the teacher's table and said, "Hello, my name is Rau and I'm here to test to get into the academy."

"Ah, yes. I was told of your lateness, and I'm not sure if you belong here if you can't make it to the tests on time." The headmaster said.

"I'm sorry, I was making some last minute changes to my deck and lost track of time. I'll do ANYTHING to get into the academy." Rau pleaded with the headmaster.

"Fine, you will have to beat my deck to get into the academy, but you'll start out in Slifer. Be warned my deck is very tricky so don't be ashamed if you lose to it." The head master bragged.

Rau responded to that by saying, "Oh, I won't lose, now let's duel."

Both duelers went to opposite sides of the dueling field as the duel commenced. "Hey, teach, why don't we up the stakes a little bit huh? I win, I get accepted into Ra Yellow, instead of just Slifer Red." Rau said.

"Fine, but by the way, I have a name thank you very much. It's Dr. Vellian Crowler, so don't get it wrong again!" Dr. Crowler retorted. "I'll start things off by playing 2 cards face down, then I summon 'Ancient Gear Soldier' (1300-1300) in attack mode and end it there."

"Ok, doc, I'll go farther. I summon 'Cyber Dragon' (2100-1600) in attack mode, and I can summon him because you have one more monster than I do. Now I attack your monster, go Trident Blast!"

"Nice try scholar, but I activate my face down, 'Limiter Removal' which doubles the attack of one of my machine monsters, and I chose my 'Ancient Gear Soldier' (2600-1300)."

Rau's dragon was destroyed and his LP's were reduced down to 3500. "Ok, I'll lay down a face down, and now your monster is destroyed because of Limiter Removal."

Sure enough, Ancient Gear Soldier shattered into holographic pixels, "But he will return right now!" Said Dr. Crowler as he inserted a card into his duel disk, "I play 'Monster Reborn' and bring back Ancient Gear Soldier and sacrifice him for 'Ancient Gear Engineer' (1500-1500) and now I attack you directly, and place a face down card."

The Engineer rammed into Rau as he got up and his LP's were down to 2000. 'All right, he already got me down to half my LP's, time to get serious.' "I draw and summon to the field 'Cyber Missile Dragon' (1900-1600) and I'll attack your Engineer now!" The engineer was destroyed as Crowler's LP's lowered down to 3600, "I'll then play another face down card and end my turn."

"All right, next lesson, I play the magic card 'Magnet Circle Level 2' which allows me to special summon one level 2 or below machine monster to the field from my hand, and I have the perfect one: 'Ancient Gear' (100-800) and now I can special summon another from my hand, (100-800) because of his special ability. I sacrifice both monsters to summon 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000-3000) in attack mode!" A huge goliath like creature rose behind Dr. Crowler, "Now I attack your Cyber Missile Dragon and damage your life points! Hahaha!"

"Not so fast doc, I play my face down card 'Negate Attack'." Dr. Crowler just sneered as his monster went right through the vortex destroying Rau's monster. "What just happened." Rau said in a shocked tone of voice.

"The special ability of Ancient Gear Golem negates any trap until after damage calculation, so your monster still goes down." Dr. Crowler answered.

Rau's life points went down to 900, Dr. Crowler by the way still had 3600. Rau drew and said, "Sorry doc, but I'm gonna win right now!" The whole audience gasped as they thought he was crazy. "I play my other face down, 'Graceful Charity' which lets me draw 3 cards, as long as I discard 2 from my hand, so I draw 3 times and discard Cyber Tank Dragon and Cyber Jet Dragon. Finally I summon 'Cyber Prototype Dragon' in attack mode (/2000)."

"HAHAHA!" Dr Crowler laughed out loud, "You think you can win with that junk heap."

Rau felt insulted and yelled back, "Yo doc, never make fun of my Cyber deck. That's right I have a Cyber deck, and look at his attack points again doc!" Crowler's eyes widened as Cyber Prototype Dragon's attack rose to 4000, "Allow me to explain, Cyber Prototype Dragon's attack points increase by 1000 for every card in my graveyard with the word 'Cyber' in its name. Lastly I activate 'Battle Fusion' which gives my monster attack points equal to my attack target's attack points during battle phase. My attack target is your Gear Golem." Cyber Prototype Dragon's attack rose to 7000.

"WAIT, TIME OUT!" Dr Crowler couldn't believe it.

"Yea, now Prototype Dragon win me this match!" Rau's dragon sent a blast of energy from its mouth with easily obliterated Crowler's monster card as his life points went down to 0.

"No way, he was my very best card." Dr. Crowler said under a junk heap that used to be his Gear Golem as Rau left the dueling field everyone cheered for him as he got instant access into the highest ranking dorm there was.

However, there was another boy in an all blue uniform who just grunted in disapproval, got up, and left the arena. Rau went and sat down in the stands as he watched the rest of the other application duels. Several of the students had won their duels and several other students had lost their application duels. When all was said and done, Rau followed the rest of the accepted duelists to the Duelist Academy helicopter, which left soon after everyone had filled all the seats in the helicopter. Rau enjoyed listening to his I-POD video, and after a while he looked out the window to see the island come into view.

Rau excited the copter and listened as Seto Kaiba welcomed all of the new comers, "Greetings to you all. You have been accepted into the best Duelist Academy in the nation. I accept nothing but your best, no matter what dorm you have been placed in. In about an hour and a half, your welcome dinner will be ready, be ready by that time. Enjoy your year here at Duelist Academy. That will be all."

Rau went up to the desk and received his Ra Yellow uniform, his PDA, and his room number. He found out his room number was 115 as he walked across the campus to find the pretty comftorable Ra Yellow dormitories, "Wow, this is nice!" Rau exclaimed as he entered and found room 115. He slid in the key and opened the door to a double bed, a leather couch on the other side of the room,a computer,and a t.v. Rau opened the bed side drawer, put his deck in it, and went in his bathroom. He then exited in his spiffy new uniform. "I look good." He said as he looked in his mirror before exiting to the common room with his deck on his belt. He walked up to a beautiful girl with blonde mid back level hair, with a white version of his uniform, obviously the Ra girl's uniform. She turned around and bumped into him by accident. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Hey, it's no biggie. What's your name, I'm Rau." Rau responded.

"Oh, hey, my name is Chelsea, this is my first year here at the academy, so I'm still getting used to the campus." She said.

"No way, I am too! We can check it out together." Rau said in an excited tone of voice.

They both agreed to take a round trip of the entire school and eventually came across the Ra Yellow dueling arena, "No way, this is thecoolest arena I've ever seen. Man I can't wait to duel on it." Rau exclaimed.

"If you think this is nice, then wait until you see the Obelisk arena. Hey, how about you andI duelright now? I've got an extra duel disk." Chelsea asked.

Right when Rau was about to say yes his PDA went off and he received a message saying it was time for the boys meeting dinner and he headed off. He met up with some really nice boys, including some awesome duelists. He overheard some of them talking about the 'Slifer Slackers' and decided to see what was up. "Hey guys, who are Slifer Slackers?"

"Duh, they are only the worst in the academy. Since you are in Ra, I'll let you in on a secret, never lose to a Slifer Red! Other than that, being inRa is about the best there is, only better thing is being in Obelisk." 'Never lose to a Slifer, never lose to a Slifer, never lose to a Slifer' Rau kept thinking to himself. After a while, the dinner came to an end and Rau headed back up to his awesome room. He turned on the T.V. and started to watch some NBA games, being such a huge fan of basketball. Just then there was a knock on the door, and as Rau looked through the peep hole, he saw what looked to be another Ra. He opened the door and said, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Rau Mikabe?" The Obelsik asked.

"Uh, yea. Who are you?" He answered, and then asked.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, my name is Richie, and I was told to deliver you a package with some new rare cards from your father." Richie said.

"Let me see, no WAY!" Rau said surprised at what he saw, "These are the all new 'Cyber – Assassin' cards that my father had made earlier, he must think highly of me to give them to me."

"That's cool, hey is that the Sixers game?" Richie asked.

"Heck yea, I'm from Philly so I gotta stay up to date with the sports." Rau said.

"Let's watch the game, I'll leave your new cards on your bed so you can open them later." Richie said as he set them on the bed and they both went to sit on the sofa and enjoying the pleasures of being in Ra. After the game was over, the Sixers had beaten the Wizards, Sixers: 101 Wizards: 98, Rau and Richie were celebrating in Rau's room. "Oh yea, the Sixers are 1-0!" Rau and Richie both cheered as the final buzzer rang. Then Richie said he was going to leave for his room and when Rau was about to get ready for bed, his PDA rang as he got an email. _Hey, I've seen you around the campus, and how you beat Crowler's legendary deck. I want to prove to you it was a fluke so you and I are going to duel in the Obelisk dueling arena at midnight. You had better show up._ Rau decided he was going to stand up to the bully and earn his reputation, so he took out his new cards, and edited his deck by adding his father's brand new cards into it. Later he walked towards the dueling arena, being careful not to be seen in the halls during curfew, and entered to see the Obelisk student there.

"Good, I thought you would show up, the name's Drake, and I'm gonna show you how strong my deck is so let's duel!" Drake said as his duel disk activated.

Rau did the same thing climbing up onto the stage and activated his duel disk saying, "Ok, you're on, the duel to determine if I'm good enough to be in Ra Yellow!"

"DUEL!" They both said as Rau drew a sixth and said, "I'll start off being the challenged. All right I summon…"

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger. PLEASE don't flame this, if you don't like it then don't read it. By the way, this is the second time i've posted this story so i could see how it would do this time, so don't flame for that either, just good reviews or constructive criticism please. Thanks! 


	2. Rau Makes A Stand

Chapter 2: Rau Makes a Stand

Rau looked at his opening hand and smiled at one of his custom cards, but wanted to save it for later. He chose another and put it on his duel disk, "I summon 'Proto-Cyber Dragon' (1100-600) in attack mode." Rau's metallic dragon appeared on his side of the field. "Then I'll end by playing one card face down." The back of the card appeared behind Proto-Cyber Dragon as Rau ended his turn.

Drake drew and sneered evilly, "I will emerge victorious because I now summon my 'Daemon Devil' (1200-1000) in attack mode." A black demon appeared on the field, with two black wings and a devils looking face. "Now I'll lay down two cards face down." Drake said as he put the cards into the duel disk and as the images appeared behind his fiend. "Now, Daemon Devil, attack his Proto-Cyber Dragon!" The demon leapt forward ready to slay the machine.

"Hang on, I activate my 'Attack Reflector Unit' trap card." Rau's face down card flipped up, and Proto-Cyber Dragon evolved into Cyber Barrier Dragon, which looked like Cyber Dragon but with a new piece of head gear. "This evolves my Proto-Cyber Dragon, which is also named Cyber Dragon as long as it's face up on my field, into 'Cyber Barrier Dragon' (800-2800) in attack mode."

"Thanks for putting him in attack mode, now you'll take even more damage than you would have without him!" Drake said cockily. His Devil continued the assault.

"I put him in attack mode for a reason, because once per turn, if he's in attack mode, I can negate one of your attacks." Sure enough, Barrier Dragon began to glow a slight green as Daemon Devil stopped in its tracks and returned to Drake's side of the field.

"Fine, you just got lucky, so I'll play one card face down. Make your move!" Drake said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Rau drew and smiled at his card, "Now I activate a new card. It's called 'Blood Notebook'." An odd looking notebook appeared on Rau's field. "For every interval of 4 stars that your devil has, I can summon a 'Blood Token' (0/0), which means I get a Blood Token." A blood drop fell out of the note book and turned in a big blob. "Now, I sacrifice it for my 'Cyber Dragon' (2100-1600) in attack mode. You remember my dragon right?" Rau's metallic dragon appeared behind him from underneath the ground and roared loudly. "Now I attack your devil with my Cyber Dragon, strident blast!"

Just when Rau's monster's attack was about to hit, a tazer beam came out of no where and blocked the attack. "Nice try, but I activated my 'Tazer Gun' trap card which negates one of your attacks. Anything else you want to do." Drake said.

"As a matter of fact there is, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Rau said as his card appeared on his side of the field. 'Now if he tries to special summon, it'll be pointless.' Rau thought to himself.

Drake drew and frowned at what he had gotten, 'It's not great but it'll have to do.' Then he played the card down and said, "I summon 'Death Cretin' (1600/1700) in defense mode, and switch my demon to defense mode." Both of Drake's monsters knelt down and crossed their arms in front of each other. "I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down." Drake's cards appeared before him.

Rau drew and smiled, he knew he had the upper hand now, "Time to meet a new Cyber Dragon, I sacrifice my Barrier Dragon in order to summon 'Cyber Blast Dragon' (2500/2200)." The new dragon looked like a supped up version of Cyber Dragon, and its tail was a big hole the size of a cannon ball, and it looked like it could blow through anything. "Now, I attack your Daemon Devil with Cyber Blast Dragon, blast cannon!"

Rau's dragon powered up energy in its tail cannon and fired a massive energy ball which hit the devil, and then the devil shattered into pixels. Then Drake's life points lowered down to 3000. "Hey, what's up with that, my monster was in defense mode so I shouldn't have lost any life points at all!" Drake practically yelled.

"Oh, it's my Blast Dragon's special ability, whenever it sends a monster to the graveyard, you lose 1000 life points. Now I'll attack your Death Cretin with my Cyber Dragon!"

The Death Cretin was obliterated by the strident blast from Rau's Cyber Dragon. "Thanks because when you send my Death Cretin to the graveyard, I can special summon my 'Death Lunger' (2700/1200) from my hand to the field in attack mode!" Drake's newest monster appeared before him, but then shattered. "What the…" Drake started to say.

"You won't be summoning anything soon." Rau said as his face down card flipped face up, revealing a dark horn with black wings on it. "I activate my 'Horn of Darkness' which activates when you special summon a monster, the monster is destroyed. So what will you do now, Drake?" Rau said.

Drake: 3000Rau: 4000

"Simple, summon another strong fiend to take you out with, first I activate my 'Cost Down' magic card, and by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, all my monster's are lowered in level by 2 stars. Now I summon 'The End of Anubis' (2500/0) in attack mode." A weird looking purple creature appeared out of the shadows. "Now I'll attack your Cyber Dragon with my End of Anubis!" The purple creature shot forward a ball of dark energy as Rau's metallic dragon roared in pain before shattering. "With one card face down, I'll end my turn! Looks as if I made this an even contest." Drake said as Rau's life points took a hit.

Drake: 3000Rau: 3600

"Not really Drake!" Rau retorted as he drew another card from his deck. "I now activate the magic of 'Polymerization' to fuse together the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to create the 'Cyber Twin Dragon' (2800/2100) in attack mode." A cyber dragon emerged from the vortex, except it had two heads and two tails. "Now, I attack your End of Anubis now with my Twin Dragon!" One of the two dragon heads shot a beam of energy which destroyed End of Anubis as Drake life points lowered yet again to 2700. "To top it off, my dragon can attack twice during the same battle phase which means I'll be ending this duel, RIGHT NOW!" Rau pumped his fist forward as the second head shot a beam of energy forward.

The energy was about to hit its target when 4 sheep appeared out of no where to intercept the attack. "Or you would've had I not activated my 'Scapegoat' magic card. Is it my turn?" Drake asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Replied Rau as two cards appeared before him, "I place two cards face down. Now you can go." Rau answered back to Drake.

Drake drew another card, "I summon my 'Gila Monster' (1600/1000) and now I'll activate my 'Tribute Doll' magic card. This card tributes my monster so that I can summon a level 7 monster from my hand, so now I'll summon my second 'Death Lunger' in attack mode." Drake's familiar Death Lunger appeared on the field. "Next I'll play the magic of 'Trap Booster' which, at the cost of one card in my hand," Drake discards one card from his hand to the graveyard, "Now I activate the trap card 'Demonic Wave' which powers up all of my fiends by 700 attack points." An energy beam transferred itself from the Demonic Wave trap card to the Death Lunger as its attack rose to 3400 attack points. "Now, I attack your Twin Dragon with my Death Lunger! Lunger Slash!"

Death Lunger dashed forward about to slash away at the Cyber Twin Dragon when the dragon split apart as the Lunger went in between the two dragons in it's place. "In case you're wondering, I activated my 'De-Fusion' magic card just in the nick of time." Rau said.

"Well fine, I play a card face down, then I have to end my turn because of my card-less hand." Drake said as he showed that he indeed had no more options for this turn.

Rau drew his card and looked over his options before saying, "I activate my 'Pot of Greed' drawing two more cards." Rau drew and smiled. "Now I sacrifice my two Cyber Dragons for one I'm sure you've never seen before. I summon my 'Cyber Slash Dragon' (1000/1000) in attack mode." Rau's new dragon looked like Cyber Dragon but it had many pointy objects coming out of its sides, all along its body, it looked more ragged and sharp, and it was much larger than the original Cyber Dragon. "I'll end my turn with two cards face down." Rau said as his face down cards appeared before him.

"You are going to leave your monster in attack mode with only 1000 attack points, bad mistake." Drake said as he drew one card, making his hand total one. He looked at the card before erupting into laughter. "I will now show you one of my rarest cards, I remove three fiend type monsters from play…" The cards were spat out of his duel disk as he placed them in his pocket. "Now I can summon the almighty 'Dark Necrofear' (2200/2800)-(2900/2800) in attack mode!" Drake's new monster looked like a purple woman holding a doll in its arms, surrounded by an eerie purple aura. "Now, my Dark Necrofear will attack your Cyber Slash Dragon!" Dark Necrofear went flying towards the dragon as it was about to punch a hole through it. However, right before the Dark Necrofear was about to hit the dragon, it was blown apart to tiny pixels as Drake's life points reduced to a total of 2100. "Why did THAT happen?" Drake questioned.

"Simple, when my Dragon fights a stronger monster, it gains 2500 attack points putting it at 3500." Just then a silver spirit flew around the battle field and took control of the Slash Dragon, and then the dragon went over to Rau's side of the field. "Ok, now it's your turn to explain." Rau said.

"Simple really, it's Dark Necrofear's special ability. Whenever it is destroyed as a result of battle, I gain control of one monster on your side of the field, but you only have one so it wasn't hard to chose who I wanted. Now I attack you directly with your Slash Dragon!"

"Not before I activate my face down 'Enchanted Javelin' trap card, now I gain its attack points in life points." Rau's life points rose to 4600, but then dropped again to its original 3600.

"Now I'll attack you directly with my Death Lunger, lunging slash attack now!" Drake's lunger flew forward and slash Rau across his chest as Rau kneeled down in pain as his life points went down to a mere 200. "I'll end my turn now!" Drake said confidently.

Drake: 2100Rau: 200

Rau drew, now having four cards in his hand and said, "I'll activate another Pot of Greed and my face down 'Jar of Greed." Rau said as he drew three new cards. "Now, my final Pot of Greed." Rau said as he once again drew two new cards to add to his growing hand. "Now 'Monster Reborn' revives my Proto Cyber Dragon in attack mode." The familiar grey dragon appeared in attack mode. 'Yes, I have the cards I need to make this a run away defeat. "Now to end this duel, I play 'Power Bond' and fuse that Proto Cyber Dragon with the other two in my hand to create the almighty 'Cyber End Dragon' (4000/2800) in attack mode!" A mechanical dragon arose from the ground that had three head and two magnificent wings. "Now Power Bond doubles my monster's attack strength. (4000/2800)-(8000/2800) Now I'll activate three cards, all of them being 'Limiter Removal'! Each one doubles my machines attack points! (8000/2800)-(16000/2800)-(32000/2800)-(64000/2800) Maybe now you'll see that I belong here." Rau said.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not, because I play the quick-play spell card 'Battle Fusion' which adds your monster's attack points to my monster's attack points. Now counter attack Death Lunger!" (3400/1200)-(67400/1200)

"I thought you might do that because of that hidden face down, but I have another card too, my own 'Battle Fusion' and I believe you know it's effect. (64000/2800)-(131400/2800) I'm sorry, but I can't lose, I have to show you that I belong here, now Cyber End Dragon, attack and obliterate his Death Lunger along with the rest of his life points!" 'Sorry Drake' Rau thought to himself.

The blast sent Drake flying to the end of the arena, he got up weak and bruised from the massive attack and said weakly, "Ok, you win this round kid, good job, you're better than I thought." Drake said before walking off the stage and out of the arena.

Rau turned around and left the dueling arena feeling extremely proud of himself, however he had no idea that he was being watched through a secret camera on the ceiling.

Watching the duel was none other than former Kaiser of the academy, Zane Truesdale. 'Hm, that kid's got talent using those Cyber Dragons, lets see hoe he does against me though.


	3. Rau's Destiny Part 1

Chapter 3: Rau's Destiny (Part 1)

Rau walked back to his dorm room and slept the rest of the night peacefully after his exciting duel, and win, against Drake at the Obelisk Arena. When he woke up, he sleepily went into his private bathroom, took a shower, and then came out in a towel, suddenly awake. He got dressed and ready for his second day at his new home away from home. "Well, looks like I'm part of this school now." Rau said to himself as he looked at his deck, out his deck in his deck holder on his belt, and walked out his door. Rau closed his door and proceeded to go down the hallway towards the dining area.

After a while, Rau walked into the dining area where he smelled the great smell of pancakes for breakfast in the morning. Rau walked up the exquisite dining area to the counter as he picked up a tray and went down the line, continually getting more and more delicious food to put on his plate for breakfast.

As he was looking for a place to sit down and eat, he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Hey Rau, come sit over here."

He turned around and found the source of the female voice. "Oh, hey Chelsea, what's up?" Rau asked. It was then that he realized that there was another girl sitting with her at the same table. "Who's this Chelsea?" Rau asked next as he sat down.

"Oh, this is Maile, and she's in my dorm room. Maile, this is my friend Rau. Rau, this is Maile." Rau and Maile said hi to each other as the three pf them ate together for the rest of the meal. After all of them had finished, they proceeded to walk to the Obelisk Blue common room. Rau then left to go to his room and get ready for the day, as the two girls did the same.

As Rau walked into his first class of the day, Dueling Theory with Mr. Peterson, he noticed that both Chelsea and Maile were in his class as well. He also noticed that the rooms were split into three sections. The bottom was for the Slifer Reds, the middles area was for the Ra Yellows, and the top area was for the Obelisk Blues. He walked over to Maile sat, down and said to them, "Hey guys, I guess we have the same first class."

Maile turned around and said, "Oh hey Rau, yea I guess we do. That's actually really cool, now I know two people in one of my classes."

Rau nodded as he leaned forward to look past Maile and waived at Chelsea, as Chelsea waved and smiled back at Rau. Rau then turned back to Maile and asked, "So, what's going on Maile?"

"Oh, I heard that there was something the teachers are going to show us some movie or recording of a duel. It's supposed to be really cool. I wonder who's gonna be dueling though." Maile explained to Rau.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please, as you may have heard, we are showing you a live video feed of the first Professional Duel Monsters Tournament of the year. With the first round match being between Aster Phoenix and the newest professional duelist in the league, straight out of Duel Academy: Zane Truesdale!" The entire room erupted into applause, including Chelsea, Maile, and Rau. Everyone impatiently waited for the long awaited duel to commence, and when the two players finally yelled 'DUEL!' to each other, the stadium, and classroom, erupted into applause.

The duel went on for a long time, and was very even most of the way through it all. Later on, during the end of the duel, Zane was at 300 life points while Aster was down to his last 100. Zane had just summoned out his 'Cyber End Dragon' and was about to attack Aster's 'Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer' when Aster played 'Destruction of Destiny' which is a trap which allows him to put 5 cards from his deck into his graveyard. Putting 4 E-Heroes in the graveyard boosted Shining Phoenix Enforcer's attack points to 4700, Aster ended it with a counter attack from the Shining Phoenix Enforcer. Zane's life points dropped to 0, and everybody, including the teachers, gasped as Zane dropped to one knee.

"No way, Zane actually LOST a duel?" The entire classroom was murmuring to themselves. Just then the tv reporter was asking Aster some questions, "Mr. Phoenix, what will you be doing now that you have added another victory to your undefeated streak in the pro league?"

Aster turned to face the camera and replied, "Well I hear that there is another Cyber Dragon duelist at the famous Duel Academy and I'm going there very soon to challenge him to a duel, I figure if I can beat one Cyber Dragon duelist, why not beat another. You know who you are duelist so be ready for me, cause you and I are gonna duel!"

Everyone started asking other classmates if they used a Cyber Dragon deck and they all got the same answers, "No." However, no one knew that the Cyber Dragon duelist was Rau. "No way," Rau mumbled to himself. He was being challenged by the number 1 duelist in the world.

"Do you know who this other Cyber Dragon duelist is Rau?" Rau nodded his head to Maile. "Well then, who is it?" Maile asked impatiently.

"It's me." Rau said, and Maile and Chelsea, who was right next to Maile, both gasped in surprised. "Yeah it's me, I have to face the Aster Phoenix and prove that I'm better than he thinks." Rau said standing up.

The bell rang as Rau, Chelsea, and Maile all left for the Obelisk common room. Rau was in a deep train of thought when Maile came up next to him. "Hey man, it's gonna be alright. I know you can beat this dude, just believe in your-self and your deck and you'll come out on top. Maile reassured him.

"Thanks Maile, that really means a lot to me, I mean it." Rau said while looking at his deck. Rau had made up his mind that he would definitely use his new Cyber Assassin cards during this duel, because if Aster is as good as people say he is, then Rau was going to need all the help he could get. "Maile, you're a really great person, you know that? You've always been nice to me since yesterday when we met."

Maile opened her mouth to respond to what Rau had said, but before she could get a word out the P.A. system said, "Excuse me all students. Will Rau Mikabe please report to the Obelisk Arena for a challenge duel, I repeat will Rau Mikabe please report to Obelisk Arena for a challenge duel, that will be all thank you." As Rau was turning around to head towards the arena, Maile said, "Hey Rau?" Rau turned around and Maile gave him a big hug, "That's for saying how nice I was. Hardly anyone says that to me anymore. Now go win your match, I'll be with you in spirit." Maile said.

After walking for a while, Rau finally reached the Obelisk Arena. When he walked in, he saw a familiar white haired face already on one side of the Duel Arena. "Glad you could make it Rau. Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me and my new deck." Aster said.

'NEW deck?! So that must mean that he isn't using his Elemental Heroes anymore.' Rau thought to himself. "Sure thing Aster Phoenix. I'm ready for any challenge you throw my way, I already have an undefeated record of 2-0 in dueling, and after this duel I'll be 3-0." Rau said as he climbed onto the duel platform.

Aster and Rau both walked towards the center of the arena and handed each other their decks to be shuffled. Aster responded while shuffling by saying, "That's not too good, I'm 34-0, and ready to make it 35-0." Both duelists gave the decks back to their original owners and walked back to their separate sides of the dueling arena. The put their decks in their duel disks and the duel disks folded out as they both said, "DUEL!" at the same time, signifying the beginning of the duel.

"I'll start things off here." Said Aster as he drew a sixth card to his hand. "Awesome, I'll start off by playing a magic card known as 'Graceful Charity'. It lets me draw three cards," Aster picked up the top three cards from his deck and added them to his hand, "But then I have to discard two of them." Aster said as he put two of his cards into his graveyard. "Time for the good part, one of the cards I discarded was 'Elemental Hero Necroshade' and his ability allows me once per duel to summon one Elemental hero form my hand to the field, no matter what level it is when he's in the graveyard. Now, I summon my 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' (2600-1800) out in attack mode." Aster said as the golden hero appeared before him. "Now I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down. Go Rau, if you can."

'He started off with one of the best heroes on his first turn, this is going to be tough to win, but I KNOW I can do it.' "DRAW" Rau said as he drew a sixth card. "Now I can special summon my 'Cyber Dragon' (2100-1600) because you have one monster out and I do not." Rau's special metallic dragon appeared on his side of the field. "After laying down this card face down, I will end my turn." Rau said as his face down card appeared on his side of the field.

"My turn, draw." Aster said. "Time to open up this duel, I activate 'Polymerization' from my hand." A swirling vortex opened up behind Aster as the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix appeared and went inside of it. "I fuse together my 'Elemental Hero Avian' with my 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' in order to create the 'Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer' (2100-1200) out in attack mode." From the vortex appeared a figure with two green wings, claws coming off of its right hand, and his face was covered by green hair. "This is the counterpart of Flame Wingman, but instead of dealing you damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster, this monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle. Now go and attack his Cyber Dragon my Phoenix Enforcer!"

"Hang on Aster, I activate my 'Attack Reflector Unit' trap card which lets me trade in my Cyber Dragon for a Cyber Barrier Dragon in attack mode!" Rau said as he was about to activate his trap card.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card 'Trap Jammer'. This card negates and destroys your trap card!" Aster said as his Trap jamming Trap Jammer flipped itself face up, then destroyed Rau's Attack Reflector Unit trap card. "Now I can continue with my attack on your Cyber Dragon!" Phoenix Enforcer flew towards Rau's dragon as they flew together in one big explosion. All that remained of the two monster was Aster's Phoenix Enforcer. "Now I attack you directly with my Elemental Hero Bladedge! Slice N' Dice attack!" Aster said as his Bladedge flew forward and rammed into Rau's gut.

Rau's life points dropped all the way down to 1400, as Aster's life points remained all the way up at 4000. "If this is the best you can offer me in a duel, then I've wasted my time here. Now make your move." Aster said.

"Oh, I will, and trust me, it'll be a good one." Rau said as he drew another card to add to his hand. "Now I activate a card you should be familiar with, 'Polymerization' to fuse together the remaining two Cyber Dragons in my hand to create the 'Cyber Twin Dragon' (2800-2100) in attack mode." The two dragons went into a vortex that appeared behind Rau, and came out as a wider Cyber Dragon with two heads, necks, and tails. "I'm sure you already know that he can attack twice from Zane's duel with you, so I'll go ahead and attack you twice! First, attack Aster's Bladedge," The first head shot forward a strident blaze attack which incinerated Aster's Bladedge as Aster's life points reduced to 3800, "Now, attack his Phoenix Enforcer!" The final head attack, but this time the Phoenix Enforcer wasn't destroyed from the blaze attack but Aster's life points dropped to 3200. "I'll end by laying down a card face down." Rau said as another face down card appeared on his side of the field.

"Fine then, my draw!" Aster said as he drew a card. "Now, I summon my 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600-1400) in attack mode." Aster said as the hero in gold and blue appeared on the field. "Now I equip it with my 'Spark Blaster' spell card. It allows me to switch your monster's modes three times before it is destroyed." A bluish gun appeared in Sparkman's hand as cords from his forearm connected to the gun. "Now, switch his monster to defense mode Sparkman!" Sparkman's blaster forced the Cyber Twin Dragon to curl up in defense mode. "Now I'll end my turn by playing to cards face down on my side of the field." Aster said. 'Destiny Signal and Hero Signal, either one will work, I just have to chose between the two.' Aster thought to himself.

"My turn, draw." Rau said drawing another card, then taking a card from his hand and putting it into his duel disk. "Now I activate my 'Diffusion' spell card to diffuse my monster into the original 2 Cyber Dragons that were used to make it." Rau said as his Twin Dragon separated into two original Cyber Dragons. "Now I sacrifice one of my dragons to summon my 'Cyber Blast Dragon' (2500-2200) out in attack mode." Rau similar looking Blast Dragon appeared on the field with its cannon sized tail and heavy armor. "Now I attack your Sparkman with my Blast Dragon!" Rau's Blast Dragon charged up energy in its tail then fired a massive ball of energy which destroyed Aster's Sparkman, as well as his life points.

Once Aster's life points were at 2300, after Blast Dragons attack, Rau's dragon attacked Aster again as Aster lost another 1000 life points bringing him down to 1300. "Hey, what happened here. Tell me now!" Aster yelled across the dueling ring at his opponent.

"Be glad to," Rau said with a smug smirk on his face. "Whenever my Cyber Blast Dragon destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, then you lose another 1000 life points. I end my turn there Aster. Make your move." Rau said as his turn was done.

Aster: 1300 Rau: 1400

"Ok, first my face down card activates," Aster said as his card flipped itself face up. "Hero Signal' allows me to special summon one Elemental Hero from my deck to the field, and I chose my 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' (800-1200) out in attack mode." A hero that was blue and had a water tank on its back with a bubble shooter on its wrist appeared on Asters side of the field in its fighting stance. "Now I equip it with 'Bubble Blaster' which gives my Bubbleman 800 extra attack points!" A blue bazooka with a water tank on the top of it appeared as Bubbleman grabbed it and equipped it to himself. "One card face down ends my turn." Aster said as he turned it over to Rau.

"My draw. Now time to get rid of your Phoenix Enforcer. I play another copy of Diffusion to turn your monster back into Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix." Rau said as the hero split back into its original parts.

"Thanks, now I activate my trap, 'Elemental Recharge'. It grants me 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero out on my side of the field, I count 3 so that's 3000 extra life points." Aster said.

Aster: 4300 Rau: 1400

Rau growled at the fact that his opponent had over 4000 life points. He then saw another Cyber Dragon in his hand and quickly played it. "I summon a new Cyber Dragon, 'Cyber Missile Dragon' (1900-1600) in attack mode." Rau said as his new monster looked like a smaller Cyber Dragon with Missile turrets coming out of its sides. "This buddy can attack all of your monsters once, so say good bye to those life points. Now Cyber Missile Dragon attacks all of your monsters, with Missile Barrage." Cyber Missile Dragon sent tons of missiles at Asters monster as they soon shattered one by one, Avian, then Burstinatrix, then Bubbleman's blaster.

"Hah, nice try but when Bubbleman would be destroyed as a result of battle, the Blaster goes instead of it." Aster retorted.

"I knew that, now Cyber Missile Dragon will still attack it again anyway!" Rau said as once again Cyber Missile Dragon sent missile at Bubbleman as he screamed while shattering into tiny pixels. Aster shielded himself as his life points dropped severely to 2400.

Aster: 1600 Rau: 1400

"You'll pay for that Rau, because now I activate my face down card to bring on out a NEW breed of Hero monsters! It's my 'Destiny Signal' trap card, now I can summon a Destiny Hero to my side of the field!" Aster said before beginning to laugh.

'Wait, Destiny Heroes!?! This definitely can't be a good thing. I've got to stay sharp if I want to beat this guy, and I can always bring on out my new monsters, the 'Cyber Assassins!' Rau thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
